


Feels Good to Me

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Harmony [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exercising, F/M, Force Use, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on prompt and this song:</p><p>Feels Good to Me<br/>by Black Sabbath</p><p> </p><p>The chapter is opened and the pages are turned<br/>The writings say many things but who was concerned<br/>Where can we run to now, when will we learn?<br/>When it's lost, it's gone forever</p><p>For years they told me what I should do<br/>Down to the places I go and who I should talk to?<br/>But that don't matter no more since I found out the truth<br/>It feels good to me, yeah</p><p>The world is turnin', forever turnin'<br/>Forever yearnin' for the love of life<br/>And you're wrong if you think that I'm afraid to love</p><p>It feels good<br/>It feels good to me<br/>It feels good<br/>It feels good to me</p><p>I wonder, I wonder, does it not seem strange to you<br/>Just how the tables have turned on me and you?<br/>How long can we go on livin', livin' the way we do?<br/>When it's lost, it's gone forever</p><p>The world is turnin', forever turnin'<br/>Forever yearnin' for the love of life<br/>And you're wrong if you think that I'm afraid to love</p><p>It feels good<br/>It feels good to me<br/>It feels good<br/>It feels good to me</p><p>It feels good<br/>It feels good to me<br/>It feels good<br/>It feels good to me</p><p>How long do we go on livin'?<br/>Livin' the way we do, yeah</p><p>It feels good<br/>It feels good to me<br/>It feels good<br/>It feels good to me</p><p>It feels good<br/>It feels good to me<br/>It feels good</p><p>If I never saw another night<br/>And I never saw another night<br/>And I never saw another day<br/>It still feel good to me</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feels Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt and this song:
> 
> Feels Good to Me  
> by Black Sabbath
> 
>  
> 
> The chapter is opened and the pages are turned  
> The writings say many things but who was concerned  
> Where can we run to now, when will we learn?  
> When it's lost, it's gone forever
> 
> For years they told me what I should do  
> Down to the places I go and who I should talk to?  
> But that don't matter no more since I found out the truth  
> It feels good to me, yeah
> 
> The world is turnin', forever turnin'  
> Forever yearnin' for the love of life  
> And you're wrong if you think that I'm afraid to love
> 
> It feels good  
> It feels good to me  
> It feels good  
> It feels good to me
> 
> I wonder, I wonder, does it not seem strange to you  
> Just how the tables have turned on me and you?  
> How long can we go on livin', livin' the way we do?  
> When it's lost, it's gone forever
> 
> The world is turnin', forever turnin'  
> Forever yearnin' for the love of life  
> And you're wrong if you think that I'm afraid to love
> 
> It feels good  
> It feels good to me  
> It feels good  
> It feels good to me
> 
> It feels good  
> It feels good to me  
> It feels good  
> It feels good to me
> 
> How long do we go on livin'?  
> Livin' the way we do, yeah
> 
> It feels good  
> It feels good to me  
> It feels good  
> It feels good to me
> 
> It feels good  
> It feels good to me  
> It feels good
> 
> If I never saw another night  
> And I never saw another night  
> And I never saw another day  
> It still feel good to me

Rey grinned, showing all her teeth. It felt good to be working out, not focusing so much on the Force as on using her body. Her eyes followed Kylo as he moved around, his dark eyes watching her intently, trying to read her moves. Part of her training she enjoyed the most was this, a full on physical fight with him. 

She rushed forward, her hands moved swiftly, but Kylo leapt out of the way blocking her hands with his arms. She struck his blocking arm hard, the dull sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed through the room. She snarled with annoyance. Kylo moved forward incredibly swiftly, his face a mask of concentration. He wrapped a hand around her wrist. With a Force enhanced move, he twisted her around easily. As she spun, Rey kicked backwards, hitting him in the thigh. Then dropping her weight, she reversed his hold on her arm and managed to throw him over her shoulder. He went over, rolled with the toss to land on his feet in a crouch. From that position, he twisted around, his leg coming out in a smooth spin. Rey jumped back throwing out her hands to sent a wave of Force out. It rippled through the distance between them, catching Kylo. The wave of Force fueled energy threw him backwards into the wall where he smacked into it with a loud crack. He let out an explosive Owf! as he hit the metal wall hard, knocking the air from his lungs. He threw out both his hands in return, the Force lifting her and holding her in place. 

Rey snarled, struggling to break his hold, but Kylo walked over with a smirk on his face. “You're doing it again, you still need to work on your control. Your anger makes you strong, but...” 

He let her go knowing they were treading dangerous waters again, the light, the dark...each trying to help the other stay on the path. 

She dropped into a crouch, her eyes slits as she glared up at him. Kylo wore only loose fitting pants, otherwise he was shirtless, barefoot, the sweat rolling slowly down his muscles as he started to step toward her. Just as he took a step forward, his hand out to her to help her to stand, Rey used the Force to shove him back. He slid across the floor, but managed to keep his feet under him. He looked up just as she ran, launching herself at him with a glorious grin on her face, her eyes twinkling.

Kylo just barely grabbed her in time. Her mouth covered his, causing him to dropped to his knees holding her against him. He groaned deeply, lust for her immediately rising to the surface of his thoughts mixed with the intensity of his love for her. When she kissed him, it was like the light was flooding him. His arms tightened around her slim figure as if he dared not let her go. She gripped his face between her hands devouring him with her mouth, her thoughts consumed with need for him, her imperfect dark angel. Like him, she was dressed in loose pats, barefoot with only a cropped top over her breasts; the sweat of her body, the warmth of her bare flesh against his was exotic. He hungrily returned her kisses, tongue fully exploring her mouth, teeth nipping her lips. 

She pushed him back, urging Kylo to drop backwards to the floor. Rey grabbed his wrists to pin his hands over his head. Kylo went still to let her dominate him. She looked down at him, her dark brown eyes traveling along his body, over his face, his neck, chest, the way his arms looked over his head, held in place by her hands. 

His eyes widened as he looked at her, at the way her gaze devoured him, the clear look of need in her expression. She stood up in one fluid motion. “Going to the refreshers if you want to join me.” She started to strip as she walked away. Kylo stared after her, sitting up slowly, his hair sticking to his forehead, his blood running hotter and rushing to his groin. After a second, he followed her to the refresher, stripping off his pants as he did so. 

The sound of water greeted him when he arrived. The screen slipped to the side as he stepped in to see Rey, her head back, her long hair damp and eyes closed as she let the water run over her naked body. His eyes traveled down her lean muscled body. He swallowed, she was glorious. 

She put her hands against the back of the refresher, leaning on the wall, a slow smile spreading across her lips. Stepping closer, Kylo reached out to wrap an arm around her waist, tugging her closer, the water hitting them both now. She giggled softly turning in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. He took a step forward, not letting go. He pressed her against the wall under the refresher head, kissing her hungrily. 

Water poured down on them as their mouths wrestled, one of his hands moved with the water down her body, fingers flowing over breasts, stomach, brushing the hair at her groin. Leaning on one hand against the wall, he parted her legs with his other hand. Slipping his fingers between her legs, Kylo rubbed slowly, his fingers parting her lips, finding her soft delicate spot to circle it more forcefully. Rey moaned against his mouth. Her hands moved to his face, fingers tracing the scar across his cheek and nose as her hips thrust against his touch. Stroking gently, his fingertip flicked softly against her. She started panting, mewling against his strokes. He bit softly at her neck, sucking down the column of her throat, his finger slipped inside her when his teeth brushed across a hardened nipple. She cried out, her whole body arching into him. “Does that feel good?” he hissed against her breast, a grin just touching his lips. 

Traveling down her body, his eyes watched the water roll over her breasts. She arched off the wall of the refresher, into the movements of his finger; he slid in another marveling at the feel of her muscles tightening around his digits. With his thumb he rotated between her folds, making her gasp and moan with need. He watched her as he made her come. He felt her tighten around his fingers again, a deep shudder starting at her groin, spreading out from her. Rey grabbed his shoulders, gasping loudly as her orgasm washed over her. Kylo watched her face, the way her mouth was partly open, her eyes screwed tightly shut, body arching toward him begging for more. He smiled gently. She was beautiful, but in her complete abandonment she was blindingly exquisite. 

Gingerly he pulled his fingers out, her fluids mixing with the water running over his hand. Kylo dropped to his knees, the water pouring down on him as he thrust his mouth between her legs, the need to taste her so strong he could only give in to it. Reaching up to grip her hips, his tongue licked slowly at her sex. Rey pressed her hands against the wall trying to keep herself upright as he sucked at her, a deep sensual pull of his lips. Her knees bent slightly when Kylo drank from her. 

He lifted one of her legs, hooking it over his shoulder. He thrust his tongue deep into her, listening to her moan his name. The most beautiful sound he ever heard was his name on her passion filled breath as he licked her. He could sense her sensual pleasure along the Force, their connection deeper now with their training together, loving together. It thrilled him to know he made her feel like this, her sexual fulfillment was caused by him. That was what amazed him, he could do this do her, make her moan, make her want him. It was more than just the sex, it was that she wanted him on a deeper level, that she wanted only him. He felt complete with Rey. The conflict eased; he knew where he belonged, with her. 

Her hips thrust against his lips, his tongue coiling deeper. Grasping her thigh, he thrust his tongue into her, sliding her up the wall with the pressure of his sucking kisses on her intimate core. She moved a hand to his head where she dug her fingers tightly into his hair, tight enough that it was slightly painful, but it only fueled his lust for her, his passion for this powerful, sensual woman. His teeth brush her, the fingers of one hand moved into her again, thrusting, pumping until she was screaming his name. “Oh, yes, yes, Kylo! Yes!” 

All he wanted was to please her, to feel and hear her call his name. When she climaxed, she washed over his lips and tongue mixing with the water running down on them both. She pulled on his hair, urging him to stand. “I want you now.” He could feel the slight Force compulsion focused from her mind and guided by her words, not enough to make him (not that he needed compelling to want her), he didn't think she was aware she was doing it, which made him grin. 

“Hold on to me. Tell me how good this feels...” His voice rumbled softly. 

Grabbing her legs, he pulled them up, pressing her against the wall. She was the one to reach down between them, grasping his erection. Kylo bucked into her when her fingers wrapped around him. 

Rey helped to guide him into her, both of their pants mingling together as he slid inside her. 

“Yes, Kylo,” she gasped, her expression intense as she met his gaze. “Yes, you feel so good.” A shudder ran through her. He filled her, plunging deep into her, moaning loudly as her body tightened around him. He shifted his grip on her, moving his hands to her rear pressing her against the wall despite the slickness of the water. 

Lips captured lips. He started to set up a rhythm of thrusts, but they kept slipping and sliding against the wall until finally he growled. She giggled when she felt him use the Force to hold her in place against the slick wall. 

He moved his hips slowly, taking his time. Her hands moved to cradle his face, the water running down them both as she rubbed her nose against his, staring into his eyes as he pressed deeply into her. Rubbing her thumbs along his cheeks, his movements made her bounce slightly. She kissed him, a soft passionate kiss. Holding her tightly, Kylo dropped gently to his knees, their tongues wrapping and sliding around one another. His hands moved up her back, hips thrusting up. She dug her fingers into his shoulders tighter, sucking his bottom lip, tugging with her teeth before letting go to lean her body back, her hips met his thrusts, the water raining down on them sloshing.

Tightening, her body responded to his. Groaning deeply he moaned. “Tell me how good this feels Rey...” Sliding on his lap, her legs snug around his waist, Rey hissed. “You feel so good, Kylo, so good...” That was when she cried out, her whole body arching in her orgasm. He gasped feeling it reverberate through her, physically and in the Force hitting him full on. Her climax burst over him like a wave forcing him to come. Yanking her close, he held onto her, his anchor in the storm as he emptied into her moaning her name. “Rey...oh Rey...” 

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, shuddering on the final waves of her orgasm, holding him as he trembled with his own. They held on, slowly brushing their lips, tongues soft, gentle now as the water rained down on them unabated. “That felt so good...” She smiled against his mouth rubbing her nose against his. Kylo brushed his nose along hers and he smiled nipping at her lips. “You feel good too, Rey, so very good...” His voice was a warm whisper. 

They separated gently, standing back up, Kylo holding her hand. He smiled, a soft private smile he only gave to her, saved just for her. Tugging her under the refresher's flow of water, he set about cleaning her. “You...” she started to say. 

He put a finger up. “Shhh...” Lathering up the soap, his hands covered in suds as he started to wash her, rubbing his hands into her back. Rey groaned with pleasure as he started kneading her muscles along her neck, down her spine. “Oh, Kylo, that feels so good...ughhhhh...” 

He chuckled, his hands ran down to her hips, then massaged her thighs. Turning, Rey grabbed the soap and started to return the favor. Soon the two of them were covered in suds kissing, laughing softly. He smirked. “Hmm...yes, this definitely feels very good.”


End file.
